twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Achievement Awards
Skip to the table of contents. To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here but make sure to start a new section at the bottom of the page and sign your post with ~~~~ so we can give you your award! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the Play Ball award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC). Tell us what award you should get! Please follow these rules when requesting an award. The purpose of these rules are to insure that you get the awards that we both want you to have. Please leave your post at the bottom of the page so it will be found easily. Please sign your post with the following ~~~~ so we can find your page and give you the award! When posting for the Friendship Award, please have the person you invited leave a message below yours saying that you did indeed invite them. Thank you and I cant wait to give you guys your awards!!! (talk) 00:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Since you guys all have nominations, I thought I'd change the way it works, now you can nominate yourself or one of your friends! So let me know who all deserves awards! Sena 01:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed a few people asking how they can help out around the wiki. One way would be to edit 'stub' pages. These are basically pages that are short on information, need some pictures, or just a little clean up. There is a list available here and you can also add the 'stub' tag to any page you notice that could use a little help, that way it will show up on the list for others to help with. And, congratulations to everyone who has received a badge, you're all doing such a great job, and it's awesome to see how many people want to come out and help with the wiki! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Below this line Can everyone start a new comment each time they want a new award, and post below this line? This page is getting messy and it's kinda hard for me to see who's ready for what. Thanks guys!! Dont forget to sign your name, so we know who to give the award to! thank you guys! action=edit&section=new}} Click here to leave a new request! __TOC__ Friendship Award I made an account for my friend, the name is TwilightSaga4Life. I wanted to get the friendship award for doing this.CullenLoverForever17 02:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea, she made this for me. I think she should get the award.TwilightSaga4Life 02:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I made 50 edits.I should get the First Hunt award.I am in vampire group.Maryalice14 14:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Play Ball Award I made 100 edits.I should get the Play Ball Award.I am in vampire team.Maryalice14 14:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Teacher's Pet Award I think I should get the Teacher's Pet Award.Maryalice14 14:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page Award I think I have a quite beautiful user page.I should get the Beautiful User Page Award.Maryalice14 14:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC)DianaRayMaryalice14 14:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I need I need the award for creating the new page I created the Dana Hart. And the page Biloxi where Alice is from... I need the award for having 250 edits the vampire one... And I would like the award for making 500 edits again the vampire one. Thank you... 17:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Awaken I made 25 edits - I should get the Awaken vampire award. Avatarbender 08:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I already made 87 edits I should have the First Hunt Award (vampire) VAEslabra 10:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page I added pictures to my user page. So should I get the Beautiful user Page award.. Jenny Vincent 21:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC)JennyVincent Beautiful User Page Award Erik Mikkus 11:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC)I should get Beautiful User Page Award. User:Avatarbender 11:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) 1500 I made 1500 edits. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] ??? Y'know those red fact-files that the charachter pages have and some people (like yourself) have one on their user page, I was wondering how you make one, plz may you help me? Vixter 21:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Awaken/First Phase I've done 54 edits, so I should get the Awaken and First Phase awards. (Wolves) Jenny Vincent 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, thanks for the awards, but the ones I got were for vampires. And I wanted wolves, not to bother. Jenny Vincent♣ 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Golden eyes I need my golden eyes (vampire) award please. Thanks Superzomo 17:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Awaken Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)I made over 25 edits.I should get the Awaken badge.Iwashere 21:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Iwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC)First phase/Play Ball/Golden EyesIwashere 21:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I made over 250 edits.I should get the First hunt/first phase award,the Play Ball award and Golden Eyes award. Golden Eyes - Vampire I Have made 250 edits and want to be a vampire! XD Twilight-mad123 12:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Page, New Life, Teacher I want to get #Beautiful User Page Award #Creating New Life Award and #Teacher's Pet Award ad 1: My Userpage I think it's maybe good enough, also the page isn't finished yet. ad 2: New Pages I created: Jokes (a collection of the Blondie Jokes Jakob says to Rosalie) RingCon (Twilight-event in Germany) Class schedule (Of Bella and Edward in the 11.class) Template:User_Team_Switzerland (I created more templates) ad 3:Teacher's Pet Award For more infos look into the history of this page -- user • talk] 15:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Changed: 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page/Awaken/First Phase/Play Ball Awards Please I believe I've made 100 edits on pages, and I've made sure that my User Page is looking nice and personalized. My User Page isn't extremely flashy, but it expresses who I am, what I think of the Twilight Saga, and nothing's out of order. I still add stuff to my page now and then, just to make it more personalized. Check back and you might find something different. All werewolf awards please. Thank You. Kirby Phelps (PK) 17:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I should get the First Hunt Award. I have made more than 50 edits. I deserve the First Hunt award. Thank You. Rocking12 03:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 Awaken/First Phase/Play Ball/Golden Eyes/Beautiful User Page/Creating New Life I've made over 300 edits in total which makes me eligible for the Awaken, First Phase, Play Ball and Golden Eyes Awards. I have also created a nice user page with information about myself, my favorite characters and pages, links and a picture of the wolf pack symbol, so I think I deserve the Beautiful User Award. I have created 4 totally new pages, the Cold One, Mrs. Call, Yaha Uta and the Makah tribe. All werewolf awards please. Thank you very much! BlondieEllie 16:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Play Ball i just made my 100th edit. i would like to have the play ball award. i want the vampire award. thank u so much. Rocking12 21:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 Teacher's pet award I do a lot of cleanup and correcting and have done ever since I joined the wiki (I'm kind of a stickler for correct spelling), and I think I derserve the Teacher's pet award. Thank you! BlondieEllie 20:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Awaken badge I just made 25 edits -- I should get the Awaken badge. -- I'd like mine to be a werewolf. I'm team wolf. Please make sure I get it as a wolf. Thank you. Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 18:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 23:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze summery of old Awards I awarded for User:LilNess (Made edits) for User:Avatarbender (Made edits) for User:Vineyard5899 (Made edits) : 22:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) for User:Avatarbender for User:JennyVincent :: - 20:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This Awards should given out from an Admin 21:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : changed to for User:JennyVincent : 22:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Awards I have made 199 edits, so I would like a badge (few? not sure) for that and I created 2 pages. 1) Gallery:Twilight (I think! pretty sure that was it. it was definatey one of the movies. LuckyTimothy said it on my user page) and 2) Gallery: Catalina Sandino Moreno... I am Team Vampire!!! thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : - LuckyTimothy 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Defend Pack Award I have made 500 edits and I deserve the Defend Pack award. Werewolf award please. Thank you very much!! BlondieEllie 11:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : - LuckyTimothy 16:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) awards I think my user page is alright - i can't get any templates up on my page or anything but i tried my bets. i have also cleaned up quite a lot of pages including the eclipse film page. do i get any awards for doing these two things?? my name is I♥CarlisleCullen 18:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) and I am team vampire! thanks! : They are up. LuckyTimothy 20:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Golden Eyes I just made my 250th edit....i think i should now get my Golden Eyes award. please post it on my user page as soon as possible. VAMPIRE award please. Thank you so much. Rocking12 22:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Rocking12 -- Golden Eyes 250 edits for edits; added by 07:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards I have invited wazzervaldez to this wiki and I think I get the new moon award I have all the awards so I was wondering if I could have a Cullen and a volturi crest?? Thanks, By the way I am team vampire. I♥CarlisleCullen 12:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Done LuckyTimothy 16:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) awards ;) could i have a cullen and a volturi crest??? ;) thanks, I♥CarlisleCullen 16:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Golden Eyes award i have over 250 edits and I deserve the golden eyes award... on the completed saga award - i would appreciate it if someone would answer my question. I asked if I could have the cullen crest + the volturi crest as I've completed it. I ddidnt get asked what crest i wanted, i was just given one... thanks to everyone (especially LuckyTimothy), I♥CarlisleCullen 19:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) -- Golden Eyes 250 edits for edits; added by 19:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Teacher's Pet/Defend Pack Awards Well, from the beginning I've been editing grammer issues, cleaning up spam, fixing screwed up pages, and making stuff more organized. So I think I should get the Teacher's Pet award. Also, I just made my 500th edit. Yaaay! So, Defend Pack award please. Thank You! (talk) 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done :) - LuckyTimothy 02:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanx - (talk) 03:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Coven Leader award (Vampire) I made 1500 edits -- I should get the Coven Leader award. -- 17:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) -- Coven Leader 1500 edits for edits; added by myself: 17:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Awaken i made 25 edits, animeangel1998 08:39 July 20, 2010 (wolf) -- Awaken 25 edits for edits; added by 19:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) First change i made 50 edits animeangel1998 04:39 July 25, 2010 (wolf) -- First Change 50 edits for edits; added by 19:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wolf Pack i made 100 editsanimeangel1998 12:00 July 30, 2010 (wolf) -- Wolf Pack 100 edits for edits; added by 19:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Awaken I made 25 edits twilight_fan12898 (vampire) : -- look Talk:Achievement_Awards#First_Hunt_4 by 11:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I made 50 edits twilight_fan12898 (vampire) -- Awaken 25 edits Hunt 50 edits Play Ball 100 edits for edits; added by 11:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) User:Twilight rocker Awaken Award: Twilight_rocker I think I should get the Awaken award because I made more than 25 edits since August 2010. I'm Team Wolf Pack!!! First Hunt/ First Phase''' '''Award: Twilight_rocker I think I should earn the First Phase award because I made more than 50 edits. TEAM WOLF PACK!!! Play Ball Award: Twilight_rocker I made more than 100 edits. I think I should earn the Play Ball award. Thank you. TEAM WOLF PACK!!! Golden Eyes Award: Twilight_rocker I should earn the Golden Eyes award because I have 281 edits. By now you should know that I'm TEAM WOLF PACK!!!! -- Awaken 25 edits First Change 50 edits Wolf Pack 100 edits Gain Control 250 edits for edits; added by 21:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful User Page Award: Twilight_rocker I think I should get the beautiful user page award because my page has pictures and I have a paragraph about myself. Thanks!!! :D : Done - LuckyTimothy 16:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Awards for EmmettsLittleAngel I have made 968 edits, so, I should have.... *Awaken *Hunt *Play Ball *Golden Eyes *Defend Coven I also think i need that one thingy... *Created 2 pages (is it called "Created new life") *Beautiful user page (I'll let you be the judge of that) I am team vampire! Thank you guys! EmmettsLittleAngel 06:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Done - LuckyTimothy 16:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : I Just got 1000 Edits! * Find Singer Team Vampire! EmmettsLittleAngel 20:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) -- Find Singer 1000 edits for edits; added by 21:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I told someone to create a user and they did, do i qualify for the New Moon Friendship award? the user is Jacobjunki You can see the comments where i tell her to make a page. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Does_Jasper_like_Bella&s=wl#article-comments She's new so i don't know if she'll understand the instructions to tell you that she did... (talk) 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 500 and 1000 I need the Defend Coven and the Find Singer. Thanks :) : Done - LuckyTimothy 16:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Awards for Puddinginthesky My buddy, Puddinginthesky, has gotten over 2,000 edits. She should have everything, all the way to Coven Leader. *Awaken *First Hunt *Play Ball *Golden Eyes *Defend Coven *Find Singer *Coven Leader She should also have: *The Beautiful User Page award Puddinginthesky EmmettsLittleAngel 18:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : Done - LuckyTimothy 19:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Creating New Life Award I'm not exactly sure if creating Top Ten List pages count as creating a completely new page. But I have made at least two of those: Personality Changes in Breaking Dawn Other girls that Jacob could have been with So yeah...you decide. (talk) 03:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Done - LuckyTimothy 03:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Defend Coven/ Defend Pack: User:Twilight_rocker I should earn the Defend Coven/ Defend Pack award because I made more than 500 edits. TEAM WOLF PACK!!! Creating New Life Award: User:Twilight_rocker I should earn this badge because I created 2 pages called... #Gallery:Leah Gibson #If Stephenie Meyer writes another book who's point of view should it be? —— Creating New Life 2 new pages Defend Pack 500 edits for edits; added by  06:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) First Hunt I should get the First Hunt Award. I have made more than 50 edits. I deserve the First Hunt award. Thank You. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dr.mitchell1 i'm not sure when though —— I gave you vampire: for edits; added by Second round of Achievement Awards I made edits. I would like to get the second round of Achievement Awards: }} 21:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) —— added by myself: — Johannes Kalliauer 21:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Imprint Award Heheh, so yeah. I just made my 1000th edit. Imprint award please. Thanx. (talk) 21:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) —— for edits; added by Beautiful Page Award *DARKANGEL* 20:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Beautiful Page Award♥ ---- I think I should get the beautiful page cause I think I have a beautiful page Awards Hey So can I have the *Awaken *First Hunt *Play Ball I've made 108 edits. Could I please have those in the Vampire set. *Beautiful Userpage *Creating New Life *Teacher's Pet *Friendship Award I think my userpage is reasonably good, I've made 4 pages for new actors and 1 new gallery, I have fixed many spelling corrections, including a page were I had to re-write most of it, And I have invited 1 friend (TeamJacob97) And If I get those 4 awards, the Completed Saga Award. Thanks.